


THIS IS SOME SPICY ABO FOR GASH AZIRPAHLE AND CROWLYW

by Lulabelle15



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: ABO, ABO RPF, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Other, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulabelle15/pseuds/Lulabelle15
Summary: sex
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	THIS IS SOME SPICY ABO FOR GASH AZIRPAHLE AND CROWLYW

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slugts](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=slugts).



he’s an omega he’s an alpha can i make it anymore obvious. in heat xxxx


End file.
